


Special, Powerful, and Valuable

by DancingLilies



Series: ni l'un ni l'autre, je suis, j'étais et resterai moi [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Trio, Gen, Slytherin Trio, but not like voldemort dark, they just use dark spells and shit, to enforce blood equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLilies/pseuds/DancingLilies
Summary: Let me tell you a story of a young Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who grew to be feared by all.





	1. special, powerful, and valuable

Let me tell you a story. Let me tell you a story of a young Harry, who was first told he was worthless by the Dursleys at the age of four. Let me tell you about him first going into the school library, and realizing that being knowledgeable was akin to having power over others. Let me tell you of Harry hearing Ollivander describe Voldemort as great. Let me tell you how when he heard the Hat tell him where he would succeed, he knew immediately where he wanted to go. Let me tell you a story of Harry Potter, who never wanted to be worthless again.   
  
Let me tell you a story. Let me tell you a story of a young Hermione, who never liked the other kids her age. Let me tell you about her first day of school, where she knew the answer to every question the teacher asked. Let me tell you how she realized that being smarter than everyone else was dangerous, but she kept learning. Let me tell you of when she was told that she was special, and would be attending a new school where she wouldn’t be a freak. Let me tell you how she felt when she first heard the whispers of mudblood, and realized that even in a school for witches and wizards, she was still an outsider. Let me tell you a story of Hermione Granger, who was going to prove to the purebloods that she was better than all of them.   
  
Let me tell you a story. Let me tell you a story of a young Ron, who was always forgotten by his family that had too many sons and only one daughter. Let me tell you about when he first found out that he would only be getting hand-me-downs because he wasn’t special enough. Let me tell you of when he sat next to a kid he hardly knew on the train, and how that kid gained his undying loyalty by befriending him and sticking up for him. Let me tell you of him yanking the Hat over his ears after the kid on the train had been Sorted into Slytherin. Let me tell you of the Hat seeing his loyalty and his thirst to stand out. Let me tell you a story of Ron Weasley, who was never again going to be thought of as another Weasley kid.   
  
Let me tell you a story. Let me tell you a story of a young Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and how they stole the Philosopher’s Stone before Voldemort could even think of getting past the three headed dog. Let me tell you of how they defeated Voldemort in Fifth Year, and then went on to show how special, how powerful, how valuable they were.   
  
Let me tell you a story of how the wizarding world - nay, the  _ world _ \- came to cower at the mere mention of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.


	2. secondary, weak, and worthless

**Worthless**

It was in the way they sometimes forgot to feed him. The way they never brought him with them on trips if they could help it. The way he was given stained clothes, broken toys, cracked glasses. The way he slept in a cupboard while his cousin had two rooms.

It was in the way they stared at him, and mouthed that word with _two syllables, nine letters, and two vowels_.

The Dursleys couldn’t help but find joy in reminding Harry that he was worthless, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe they were right. Maybe he really was worthless, and the letter that was addressed to him really was a joke.

But that would mean that the giant man who had just knocked down the door was also in on the joke, and that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were playing on _and he knows how much Uncle Vernon detests playing._  Maybe it wasn’t a joke. Maybe he wasn’t worthless, maybe maybe maybe he could be something _, someone_.

And once he got to Hogwarts, he would never hear the word with _two syllables, nine letters, and two vowels_.

Never never never.

 

..O...O..

 

It was in the way that people cowered at his feet when he passed. The way they stammered whenever he talked to them. The way all looked at him with equal parts fear and awe. The way no one protested, tried to stop him, gave voice to their complaints.

It was in the way Ron and Hermione smiled, and stood behind him, and protected him, and thought of the word with  _four syllables, eight letters, and four vowels_.

Ron stood at his right shoulder, Hermione at his left, and he had never felt so valued in his life.

 

**Weak**

It was just a game we played when we were bored. It was just our way of pointing out all the things wrong in the world. We had never meant anything by it.

Until.

Until we stole the Philosopher’s Stone, and claimed that it had been destroyed in the fight. (Dumbledore looked suspicious) (but he didn’t for one second even _think_ that we) (the precious Savior and his friends) (had taken the Stone) Until Penelope Clearwater had been killed by the basilisk and no one seemed to care much. Until Ron admitted to being forgotten by the Weasleys, especially now that he was in Slytherin. Until Harry killed Voldemort in our Fifth Year, and we finally had a chance to _do_ something.

“When we rule the world, Harry, Ron, we’ll do away with the Statute of Secrecy.”

“Anyone caught saying _Mudblood_ or _blood traitor_ will spend six months in Azkaban prison.”

“Any pure-blood purposely marrying another pure-blood for the sake of blood purity will lose their job and money _and_ their children will be taken away from them, if they have any.”

“All Wizarding schools will be required to have a curriculum night a month after school starts, and _must_ allow and, if need be, help parents or guardians of Muggle-borns attend.”

It had started out as our little secret game that we played. And now all that we said has become the law, and I am powerful enough to enforce them.

 

**Secondary**

He wasn’t supposed to talk to you, much less stand up for you. He was the most celebrated wizard in the world, and he shouldn’t have even _noticed_ you. And you didn’t want him to leave (you were so very selfish) so you didn’t mention that your older brothers studied dragons and broke curses and became prefects and played the most amazing pranks. You didn’t mention that your younger sister was cherished because she was the first female in the Weasley family for generations. You didn’t mention that you were _no one_ compared to your siblings.

And so, of course, when you were called up to the Hat, ( _Weasley, Ronald_ ) you knew immediately which House you planned on going in. And luckily, the Hat agreed with you.

“Another Weasley, huh? Oh, but I don’t think _you_ would fit in Gryffindor. SLYTHERIN!”

It was the third time that the applause was slow in coming. But you didn’t care. They would applaud you soon enough (you would make sure of it) and for now all you cared about was sitting with the boy who had stood up for you on the train. (and maybe that Granger girl who had also been Sorted into Slytherin)

You hadn’t thought about how your family might react to you being in Slytherin. ( _I don’t know what happened Arthur, but something’s wrong with him!_ ) You decided it didn’t matter. You only had to see them for the short summer, and then you could leave them forever after you graduated. They didn’t _really_ care about you. They had shown that ever since you had been born.

You won’t ever have to wear hand-me-down clothes anymore. You won’t ever have to have hand-me-down pets anymore. You won’t ever have to read from hand-me-down textbooks anymore.

Harry and Hermione had earned your loyalty, for they treated you as if you were special.


End file.
